The appearance of favoritism
by HazardTape
Summary: Another follow-up to "Lockdown". Spock predicts that his professional relationship with Lt. Uhura is about to change.


_Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters. We own only our imaginations...and the characters' sex lives..._

_A/N: This is yet another follow-up to "**Lockdown**", story #5630119._

"Lieutenant."

"Commander."

"May I speak with you in private?"

Nyota Uhura glanced around the mess hall and knew exactly how fast word would get around if she were seen leaving the room with Commander Spock. But she did want to talk to him about - about the other day -

"Meet me in the bio lab," she said, her lips barely moving, "in fifteen minutes. The auxiliary lab, next to the main Comm. area."

He nodded, appreciating her desire for confidentiality. She got up, disposed of her tray, and sauntered out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Spock duly entered the bio lab and said, "Computer, lock the door, no override, Commander Spock voice command only."

"Acknowledged," said the computerized voice.

"Thanks for coming," said a voice more human, a woman's voice, one that had murmured beautifully suggestive words in his ear only three days ago, while her even more beautiful body excited and pleasured him - He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to Nyota.

"I believe we should discuss the events that took place on the bridge three days ago," he said evenly. "Specifically those in which we were both involved. Together, I mean."

"Okay," said Nyota, folding her arms, amused. "What would you like to discuss?"

"I would not wish you to think that I would normally take advantage of your - sensuous nature in such a way," he said. "I trust you were not harmed or mistreated in any way, by anyone on the bridge."

She raised her eyebrows. Oho. He'd been watching. "No, I wasn't," she said slowly. "By anyone."

"I noticed at the time that you seemed willing to engage in various acts, with various individuals, of which I was one, for which I am quite grateful, by the way..."

She could only enjoy his discomfiture so long. Maybe just another minute. She put her hands on her hips and let him continue.

"At any rate," he said, looking just past her ear, "I hope that these events will not affect our professional relationship in any way."

"Well, I don't know, Commander," said Nyota, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "You know, it's not that easy for us humans to put aside our emotions, especially after such an intense experience. And it was intense."

"Indeed." He swallowed. "It was."

"I mean, first Gaila and I attacked the captain - "

So that had been Nyota riding those hips!

" - and then Pavel and Hikaru had me for lunch - " She giggled, remembering. "And then there was you - "

"I recall that experience vividly."

"How nice. And after that - hmm, oh, right, that was the pile-up. Trust Gaila to know how to wind up a party. Let's see, where was I?"

Spock stepped closer to her. His hands were no longer clasped behind his back; hers were no longer on her hips.

"You were standing," he said, not so evenly, "in front of the captain, who was kissing you deeply, and your back was to me."

"I remember now," she purred. "You were rubbing my ass and whispering hot Vulcan things in my ear." She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders.

"I said I would take you that way," he whispered roughly. "When we were alone." He put his hands on her waist, drew her against him.

"You did. But I don't want to hold you to anything you said while under the influence, Mr. Spock."

"Do you truly believe that my arousal was due only to the influence of the nebula, Miss Uhura?"

"God, I hope not," she breathed and met his mouth halfway. They kissed and groped and panted for several minutes. Then Spock drew back slightly to look in her eyes.

"I believe there will be some alteration in our professional relationship, Nyota. Starting right now."

"How so?"

"I''m going to unlock that door now - "

She frowned mightily at him.

" - escort you to your quarters, and use my authority as second in command to excuse us both from further duty today."

She beamed.

"Captain Kirk is going to know what we're up to," she warned, teasing.

"After what I have done for him, and to him," said Spock, taking her hand, "he owes me."

###


End file.
